


The Day the Coffee Died

by amelia_petkova



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai and her love affair with coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Coffee Died

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me.

"Luuuke, I need coffee." Lorelai pleaded. She slumped across the counter.

"Don't have any. I ran out." He continued organizing receipts.

"So order some more!"

"I can't. There's no coffee."

"In Stars' Hollow?"

"In the country. The government's gotten into some argument with Brazil. I ran out and now I have to wait until a shipment comes in from Ethiopia, of all places."

Lorelai looked as though she might pass out. "How can you stand there and be so calm when there is no coffee?"

He smiled and pulled out a hidden mug of steaming coffee. "Happy April Fools' Day."


End file.
